Old Friends
by Kawii-chan
Summary: What if Ryouga and Shampoo had become friends at a young age. What kind of realtionship did they have, and how will this effect the future of them and the people around them? RySh pairing. RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does. So don't sue.  
  
A/N: YAY!!! Another fanfic. I've made 2 Ranma/Shampoo fanfics with still more to come, I've made a Inuyasha/Shampoo fanfic which still isn't complete. So now I will pair Shampoo up with every male anime character I can think of BWHAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding but this is a Ryouga/Shampoo pairing. And if you haven't read my other stories read them. Also before you start to read, in my one fanfic 'Is it worth it?' I made Shampoo have a older brother (Xian-Zane) who was 2 years older than Shampoo. And a older sister (Gar Lan-Garland) who was one year older than Shampoo. They are in this story as her brother and sister so read chapter 4 of 'Is it worth it?' to see there description, because I'm lazy right now. Also this takes place at the beginning of the manga when Shampoo finally settles in but hasn't seen Ryouga yet. ENJOY!!! Oh yes before I forget my friend just made her first fanfic and its call 'Restricted Zones'. Its an Inuyasha/Ranma Yaoi and I think everyone should Read and Review her story PLEASE. (It is not just a tasteless fanfic with them just making out so READ IT!)  
  
Chapter 1-Reunited Friends  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~ *MADARIN*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga was lost again of course. Where ever he was it was cold, dark, and smelly. And you know whose fault it was, Ranma. It was always Ranma's fault. For him taking Akane away, for him giving him that curse, and for every damn thing that happened to Ryouga was Ranma's fault. "DAMN YOU RANMA SAOTOME!!!"  
  
Then someone opened the door to where ever he was. "Ryouga, what the hell are you doing in my closet?" Of course Ranma was the one to open the door. The one that Ryouga wanted to beat the most, and Ryouga probably could with all the Amazon techniques he learned, but everytime he would try one cold water would always hit him and he would be unable to fight due to his curse.  
  
Ryouga took one look at Ranma and flipped out. "I WILL DEFEAT RANMA SAOTOME EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!!" Ryouga took out his umbrella and started to swing it at him wildly. Ranma dodged all his attacks with ease and jumped out the window to take the fight outside. "DAMN YOU!!! WHY CAN'T YOU STAND STILL AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN?!?"  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so slow you could hit me." Ranma said now barely dodging Ryouga's umbrella.  
  
Then out of no where Ranma heard a bike bell and knew what that meant. She came off one of the roofs and the poor lost boy had never seen it coming. Shampoo landed her bike right on top of Ryouga's head without even looking to see who she ran over. "Nihao Airen, I came to bring you some Ramen." Shampoo glomped onto Ranma and didn't even look back.  
  
"Um... Shampoo can't you see I was in the middle of a fight?" Ranma said trying to squeeze out of her glomp.  
  
"Yes, thats why I came to save you." Shampoo said without even looking to see who he was fighting.  
  
"RANMA HOW DARE YOU THROW A BIKE ON ME WITH A GIRL ON TOP TO TRY TO STOP ME FROM........" Ryouga was caught off guard as Ryouga looked closely at the girl who was glomping him.  
  
Shampoo had also stop to turn around to look at the person who had interrupted her and her Airen's intimate moment. When they caught each others eye it seemed like everything stopped. Slowly Shampoo began to recognize the face "Ryouga....."  
  
The same went for Ryouga. "Shampoo....."  
  
Ranma was completely confused. He knew he hadn't introduced Ryouga to Shampoo or the other way around. And know they were just looking at each other. Shampoo had just completely forgotten about Ranma and was just staring at Ryouga. Ranma couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Or a lot because as they began to move closer Ranma got in the middle of them and started yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!"  
  
Well that snapped them both back into reality. Shampoo was the first to speak. Well actually she ran over Ranma to go give Ryouga a hug. It wasn't like the ones she gave Ranma. Shampoo didn't press her cheast up against him and it looked more like a friendly which Ryouga returned without passing out, but there was a tiny nose bleed. "Ryouga I haven't seen you in such a long time. Even though its been 2 years sort of."  
  
Ranma just looked up at them shocked. Shampoo had just ran over him to go give someone else a hug. This was really getting on his nerves. First he gets into a fight, then he gets glomped, then he's ignored. This is not his day.  
  
"Ya, I haven't seen you in a long time either Shampoo. You've developed......a lot." Ryouga looked and sounded nervous but it looked like he was trying to act like he wasn't.  
  
Shampoo looked up at Ryouga and blushed a bit. "Oops, hehe, sorry I forgot." She backed away a little. "You have to come see Great-Grandmother now. She would be so happy to see you."  
  
Ranma just looked at the two walking off together. Ryouga just forgot about their fight, and Shampoo had forgot about him all together. "This can not be happening to me. Shampoo left me for.....for Ryouga. WHAT DOES HE GOT THAT I DON'T GOT?!? This just is not my day." With that out of his system Ranma sighed looked back at the laughing Ryouga and Shampoo and went back into the house.  
  
Ryouga and Shampoo were laughing and reflecting on the time they spent together in the Amazon tribe.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
*FLASHBACK 4 Years Back*  
  
A 12yr. old Ryouga was walking along a trial again. "Ok, the map says that there should be a fork in the road right here." Ryouga looks around "WHERES THE FORK?!?"  
  
*Excuse me but are you lost?* Ryouga turned around to see a purple haired girl with long wavvy hair. She was beautiful which made Ryouga really nervous. She was carrying a basket of herbs. She was wearing a blue Chinese dress that had chinese writing and dragons on it. It also had one big split going down one side which made him even more nervous.  
  
*Um, y....ye..yes I am lost.* Ryouga was getting really nervous.  
  
*Oh, well I'll take you back to my village and someone can give you directions there.* said the purple hair girl.  
  
*Oh, ok my..my...my name is um Ryouga Hibiki and I'm from Japan.* Ryouga said nervously now sweating bullets.  
  
*My name is Gar Lan (Garland) and I'm from the Amazon Tribe Joketsuzko.*  
  
*Wait so i'm in China?*  
  
*Yep, of course did you still think you were in Japan?*  
  
*Um, hehe, sort of.* Ryouga was embarrased and blushed.  
  
*Oh well thats ok, we all get lost some time in our lives.* Garland now took his hand and was about to lead him to the village when he passed out. She looked down and saw that his nose was bleeding badly. *Oh dear.* Quickly she picked him up and ran off to her village.  
  
***************************  
  
Ryouga woke up. 'I'm really gonna have to get over my fear of girls.' Too bad Ryouga wasn't prepared for another girl so close up. Actually this girl was so close up that when Ryouga woke up and leaned his head forward he kissed her.  
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*  
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* Ryouga passed out with his nose bleeding full force again.  
  
The girl who screamed and got kissed also had purple hair but she wasn't the same girl. She looked younger than the other girl. Her hair had two buns on top and 2 tails in the front. Actually her and the other girl looked similar except the only thing that was different was their hair and the other girl was taller.  
  
The girl backed away. The girl Garland from earlier came running with a handsome boy with short black hair tied up in the back and the same color eyes as the other two girls but darker, came from the other room. The boy was the first to speak *What happened? Whats wrong? Why are you so pale Shampoo?*  
  
The girl who backed away whose name was Shampoo spoke up *The..the..the pervert kissed me Zane. EWWWWWW!!!*  
  
*HE WHAT?!?* Zane her brother, was now set off. No one was going to violate his sister and get away with it. He ran up to the poor Ryouga who was still knocked out and started shaking him. *YOU GOT SOME NERVE LIL BOY!!! TO COME INTO OUR FAMILIES HOUSE AFTER WE HELP YOU AND YOU REPAY US BY VIOLATING MY SISTER AND STEALING HER FIRST KISS!!!* he stopped shaking the boy for a second and turned around to ask Shampoo something, *That was your first kiss right?*  
  
Shampoo looked angry at her brother, *YES, IT WAS!!!*  
  
*Oh, just making sure.* Zane said then turned back around to start shaking the boy some more until his other younger sister Garland interrupted him.  
  
Garland took Zanes hands from off the boy and started talking to him, *Zane, don't you see that the boy is still knocked out. And that his nose is bleeding more than it was before. Apparently he's shy when it comes to girls, so how can he be a pervert.*  
  
Zane and Shampoo took time to think about this. Zane spoke up, *Yea, I guess your right. So now we can say that Shampoo's a pervert.* Zane turned around to face Shampoo *Ya know, I always that you were a pervert, with you and that whole Mousse situation.* Zane smirked.  
  
*WHAT THE HELL!?! I AM NOT A PERVERT, I DO NOT LIKE MOUSSE, AND I DID NOT KISS THAT BOY!!! THE ONLY THING I DID WAS LEAN OVER HIM AND HE GOT UP AND KISSED ME!!!*  
  
Garland started to walk off, *See, problem solved. Now let me go get him some towels to clean up the blood and stop his nose bleed before he bleeds to death.......Thanks to Shampoo.*  
  
Shampoo was sick of being teased by her brother and sister. *SHUTUP!!! It was an accident*  
  
*Sure Shampoo, whatever you say.* Zane said sarcasticlly before walking off and hitting Shampoo upside her head teasingly.  
  
*Stupid Zane......stupid Garland.* Shampoo got up to walk over to the boy before she left the room. His nose stopped bleeding. But Shampoo didn't care, she was mad and angry and it was because of this outsider boy. She stood over him again but not close. *YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!*  
  
*What is?* Shampoo looked down at the boy. He was waking up. Garland finally came back to give him some wet washcloths so he can wipe the blood off.  
  
*Oh, I see your waking up.* Garland said.  
  
*Yes, but what made me pass out the second time.* Ryouga asked.  
  
Shampoo blushed and Garland giggled *I think you and my sister may have accidentally kissed you.*  
  
Ryouga blushed even more. His face turned so red it look like it was about to pop. *I'm very sorry....I...I..didn't mean to.*  
  
Shampoo was still a little angry, *DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!!!*  
  
Garland gave an evil glare towards her sister, *SHAMPOO....* she hissed.  
  
Shampooo sunk low. When Shampoo's sister was nice she was very nice but when she was mad thats when you back away. Shampoo just peeped out *sorry.*  
  
Garland turned around to leave the room but before she shut the door she said *Shampoo, for that outburst of yours, your going to show him around our village. And after dinner Great-Grandmother wanted to meet with him. As long as he stays here Shampoo he will be your responsibility.*  
  
Shampoo just sighed. She knew that she couldn't just talk back to her older sister. If she did it would just be a losing battle. She might as well introduce herself. So she sighed once more and turned around to face the bandana wearing boy *My name is Shampoo and I am a warrior of this tribe. Whats your name?*  
  
The boy just looked at Shampoo confused but then snapped back to reality. *My name is Ryouga, I guess I'm a warrior and a wanderer.*  
  
Shampoo looked completely uninterested. She might as well get this tour over with and just hope he wasn't going to stay long. *Are you ready are do you still need time to rest?* Shampoo said getting an attitude.  
  
Ryouga looked up at her. He still looked very nervous. So he just nodded his head yes. *Good beacause I don't want to wait all day for you. Now lets go.*  
  
Shampoo grabbed his hand and started to drag him off. She turned to look at him. He was sweating and shaking a lot. She just rolled her eyes and said *Why are you so nervous around girls?*  
  
Ryouga looked at her shocked. No one had ever asked him that before. *I don't know. I just get nervous.*  
  
Shampoo was getting very irritated by this outsider. *Ok.....well your just gonna have to get over that, because I'm a girl and your going to be hanging around me for a long time. SO GET US TO IT!!!*  
  
Shampoo then stomped off leaving him there to stand alone and think. 'Wow....she sure is bitchy, I don't think I'll like her much. And why is taking me on a tour a punishment?'  
  
All the rest of his thoughts were cut off by Shampoo whacking him over the head. *Are you coming?*  
  
*Hey ain't I supposed to be your guest?!? So that means you should treat me with respect.....or else!* Ryouga was sick of it. She had been a bitch ever since he got there.  
  
Shampoo stood there shocked. No one but her family talked to her that way. And he threatend her. Shampoo was about to go off but got interuptted by Ryouga *NO, I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH A BITCH. I'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU BUT YET YOU BOSS ME AROUND AND BITCH AND I'VE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR ABOUT LIKE 15 MINUTES!!!*  
  
Shampoo just gave him a sad look and turned around. Ryouga had just yelled at a girl. A cute one at that. Even though she was bitchy didn't mean she deserved....even though she did. This was against eveything Ryouga stood for. So Ryouga went after her.  
  
He didn't confront her until they had gotten into a more private place. But as he walked through the village it seemed like no one in the village had seen a male before and just stared at him. He stayed close behind her so he wouldn't lose her and get lost but he also stayed far behind so she wouldn't notice him. But finally he noticed that they were in the woods. She walked up on to a bridge and looked down at the water below her sadly. Ryouga took one step and she spoke up. *Go away Mousse.*  
  
Ryouga looked at her confused. He finally walked up to her and sat beside her. *Sorry but I'm no Mousse.*  
  
Shampoo looked at him once then looked back down at that water. *Oh its just you, I thought you were done insulting me.*  
  
Ryouga gave her a soft look. *I'm sorry......but you did deserve it. I didn't mean to hurt you.*  
  
Shampoo just looked at him confused. * Why are you apologizing? I know I deserved it.* Ryouga gave her a confused look. *I know I was bitch, thats how I act and I can't help it. Thats why I don't have any friends, except Mousse but he wants to be more than friends which is worse. So I can understand if you don't want to be my friend. Now you can go away.*  
  
Ryouga looked at her and gave her a small smile *Nope, I'm not going. I'm going to stay here and be your friend. Even if it kills me.*  
  
Shampoo looked shock at his proclaimation. No one had ever done this for her except Mousse but he was proclaiming his love for her. Shampoo looked back down at the water again because she felt her face turning red. She smiled *Then do you want me to kill you now or later?*  
  
Ryouga laughed. She then looked at him seriously *No.....I'm serious.*  
  
Ryouga looked at her with wide eyes. Then she startted to crack up. Ryouga just looked at her angry at first but then got an idea. Ryouga started to get up and walk away. Shampoo just stared at him worried that she had messed things up again. But when he walked past her he pushed her in the water.  
  
Now Ryouga started to crack up laughing. Shampoo just looked at him fiercly and pulled herself out the water. She walked up to Ryouga who was trying to calm down his laughter since she looked so angry. But it was too funny, she looked like swamp thing.  
  
Shampoo just smiled sweetly at him which caught him off guard. Then she pushed him back right into the water. He just looked at her now she was laughing her butt off. Ryouga was about to go push her back but she slipped in herself. They both looked at each other and started to crack up.  
  
***  
  
After dinner and after they both got washed up (seperately) they went off to Shampoo's Great-Grandmothers house. When they got there they were greeted by an old troll. The troll hopped over to Ryouga and started to exmaine him. He felt uneasy under her gaze. Then she finally spoke up. *I see you and Shampoo have become great friends.* Ryouga and Shampoo just nodded. *Yes well let me just keep this visit short. I am Shampoo's Great- Grandmother Cologne. But you have to call me honored elder like everyone else. Also if you chose to stay here, you will learn Amazon techniques. Shampoo should explain our laws to you. Now if theres anything else you want to work on tell me now. Or are you not going to be staying with us?*  
  
Ryouga looked sort of shocked. But he finally spoke up. *Yes, I will be staying.* He looked towards Shampoo who just smiled sweetly which made him nervous and sweat again. He looked back towards Cologne and started to speak again * But while I'm here I would like to work on my communication skills with girls, and I need help with my directional skills.*  
  
Cologne gave Ryouga a toothy grin. *Ok, but you have to also teach Shampoo here Japenese. Even though it looks like you can already communicate well with girls, but if you say so. Also you will be staying with Shampoo's family. You'll be sharing a room with her brother Zane. So while you stay with them I expect you to follow the tribes laws, and their rules.*  
  
*Ok, thats alright with me.* he looked over to Shampoo who looked dissapointed about learining Japenese.  
  
*Ok, in 1 week you and Shampoo will start training each other. Also I will be joining you two to help.* they both nodded and went back to Shampoo's home.  
  
As they were walking back Shampoo just stared at Ryouga. Ryouga noticed and started to get nervous. "Um....Sha..Shampoo is there something wrong?"  
  
Shampoo just look down at the ground. "No.....well I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
Ryouga looked at her confused, "Oh...what is it?"  
  
Shampoo turned her face so he couldn't see her blush "Do you think I'm cute?"  
  
~THUMP~  
  
Shampoo turned back to face Ryouga but she had to look down because he was down on the ground with his nose bleeding. Of course Shampoo took this the wrong way. "ALL YOU HAD TO SAY WAS NO!!!" and stomped away leaving him  
  
*****************  
  
As time passed Shampoo and Ryouga became best friends. But of course this didn't go unseen with Mousse. Well it sort of did so lets just say it didn't go unheard of with Mousse. Ryouga probably got attacked by Mousse 5 times a day. But of course Ryouga always won.  
  
It took Ryouga a few months to get use to the tribe and its laws but with Shampoo and her families help he got use to it easily. With Shampoo and her family by his side it seemed like the tribe gave him more respect. Even though most of them would spread rumors about him and Shampoo being lovers, they still gave him the respect that he earned.  
  
Ryouga ended up being ranked one of the top fighters in the village. Ryouga even ended beating Shampoo in a few battles but they just kept that to themselves because they knew what would happen if anyone found out. If anyone found out Shampoo would have to give him the Kiss of Life and marry him, but they were just friends so they kept on the downlow. But the one thing Ryouga couldn't do was beat Zane. For some reason Zane always seemed to catch him offguard. Maybe it was because Shampoo would always distract him by watching on the sidelines. But Ryouga always tried to put off his feelings for Shampoo because he always thought that she wouldn't feel the same way.  
  
****** 2 1/2 years later *******  
  
*Ryouga are you sure you want to leave?* said a concerned Garland.  
  
*Ya, I think I've stayed here long enough. I've learned a lot things here and I thank you all.* said Ryouga.  
  
Then Cologne spoke up, *Yes, I think you have learned much over the passed two years. You've learned many Amazon techniques, which I should remind you are secret, so you can not share them with anyone else. You've gotten over your fear of being near girls, well of course if their not really close, kissing you on the lips, or nude. But we still haven't figured out how to fix your directional skills.*  
  
*Ya, I think your cursed Ryouga.* said Zane giving him a grin.  
  
*Ya, I think I am too. But at least I improved a little. Anyways I pobably won't.....* Ryouga was cut off from someone trying to throw different sharp objects at him.  
  
Of course it was Mousse, *RYOUGA HIBIKI, I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL THE HEART OFF MY PRECIOUS SHAMP.....OWWWW!!!*  
  
Mousse was cut off by Ryouga kicking him in the stomach and then booting him back towards the rest of the village. * I don't know when its going to get through to him that I'm not trying to get with Shampoo and that she doesn't want him or me. By the way where is Shampoo? I thought she would be here.*  
  
At that time Shampoo started walking up to the hill they were at. She looked very sad. Cologne saw this and thought they would want some alone time, *Oh, well it looks like we should be leaving now Ryouga, I hope you have a safe journey. And if you ever want to come back to the village, ask somebody to guide you your way back. Come now Zane and Garland say your good-byes.*  
  
Garland started to cry, *Awwww Ryouga...~sniff~... I'm going to miss you. Our mom and dad are sorry that they couldn't make it but they wish you the best of luck. ~sniff~ Good-bye.* With that said Garland ran off to catch up with Cologne.  
  
Now it was Zanes turn. He looked sad but he still smiled at Ryouga * Ryouga, I hope you have a good time to where ever life leads you. So good- bye friend.* Zane gave Ryouga a hard pat on the back. By this time Shampoo had already reached to where they were. And while Zane was patting Ryouga on the back he made Ryouga lean in closer and whispered in his ear so Shampoo wouldn't hear, *And to tell you the truth I was hoping that you could take Shampoo off our hands for awhile. Since I know you two get along so well.* But of course Shampoo did hear this and slapped her brother hard upside his head until he ran off, *HEY I WAS JUST KIDDING!*  
  
Finally it was just Shampoo and Ryouga. They just stared at each other until Shampoo interupted the silence. She was looking down towards the village. *The village looks beautiful from here, don't you think?*  
  
Ryouga just looked at her confused and said *Ya*.  
  
Shampoo looked back at Ryouga and started speaking again. "You don't mind if Shampoo......I speak in Japenese do you?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Well ok. Ryouga why do you have to leave? Your the only friend I have here and now your just leaving. I don't want you to go and Sham.... and I'm not going to let you go."  
  
Ryouga just looked shocked. He didn't know what to say. He saw that Shampoo had began to cry. "Shampoo......please don't cry. I'm going because....because the reason I left my first home was to explore and see how many techniques I can learn. I think I've spent enough time here. I mean I appreciate everything that your tribe has taught me but I really appreciate all the things that you've done for me. I know I probably wouldn't be the person I am today without you. And plus you probably wouldn't be the girl you are today without me so it isn't like we didn't get nothing out of it."  
  
Shampoo just looked up at him with tears still coming down her face. "So, all you want to do is explore?"  
  
"Well, I also have to get revenge on this guy who ran out on our fight."  
  
"So, I'll go with. I like to explore, and plus with me you wouldn't get lost all the time."  
  
The way she was acting was really surprising Ryouga. Shampoo was acting really desperate and emotional. Ryouga had never seen this side of Shampoo. "Well....um.....Shampoo...I can't let you leave your family. I know it would hurt you and your family very much. And I just can't let you. I'm sorry."  
  
Shampoo just gave him a sad smile, and laughed a bit "It was worth a try."  
  
Ryouga just returned her sad smile, "Ya, I guess."  
  
"Ryouga, I'll miss you and I'll never forget you. You just better not forget me." Shampoo balled up her fist and waved it at Ryouga to show him what she meant.  
  
They just both looked at each other and laughed. "I won't. No matter how hard I try I probably wouldn't forget you. But....I'll miss you too."  
  
They just stared at each. A slight breeze passed both of them which made their hair move with the breeze. It was so silent and peaceful that Ryouga didn't even notice Shampoo move in closer. By the time he noticed her closing in their lips were already touching. It seemed to last forever for Ryouga but it also seemed like it ended too soon. When Shampoo ended the kiss Ryouga was still half dazed, shocked, and surprised. Shampoo just whisepered to him "good-bye Ryouga", and left him there.  
  
That was the last time they saw each other....until now.  
  
END Of FLASHBACK  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga and Shampoo were still laughing and chatting. Ryouga was about to ask Shampoo about the kiss but was interuptted by Shampoo. "Ryouga we're here now. Great-Grandmother is going to be so happy to see you again."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ok, its 3 a.m. I'm tired and I stayed up all night writting. I know I probably have a lot of mistakes but please tell me in your reviews. There is more to come and I hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ~YAWN~  
  
Oh yea in the flashback. Shampoo and Ryouga were 12, Garland was 13, and Zane was 14. 


	2. Shampoo's Airen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does (DUH!!!)  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I was going to put this on hold but.......I don't know I'm bored. And plus I couldn't think of anything for the second chapter. So I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2- Shampoo's Airen  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~ *MADARIN*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga and Shampoo entered the Nekohatten. Shampoo looked around to see Cologne busy serving some of the customers. "Great-Grandmother, guess whose here." said Shampoo still standing at the doorway.  
  
Cologne didn't look up from what she was doing. "Oh, Son-in-Law has finally agreed to marry you?" said Cologne still busy serving.  
  
"No Great-Grandmother, look up and see." said Shampoo.  
  
Cologne looked back at them once then continued working. But then a few seconds later she had to do a double-take. "Ryouga?!?" said Cologne stunned.  
  
"Umm.....Hi." said Ryouga in a nervous and shy sort of way.  
  
Cologne hopped over to him and eyed him suspisciously. Ryouga started to get even more nervous from her intense gaze. Then Cologne hopped off her cane and then.......  
  
~WHACK~  
  
Ryouga immediately hopped back up from the ground. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!?" Yelled Ryouga rubbing his head.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure it was you." said Cologne giving him a toothy grin.  
  
"SO HOW DOES HITTING ME MAKE YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?" Yelled Ryouga with his aura blazing.  
  
"Don't know, I just wanted to you." said Cologne who started cackaling.  
  
Ryouga started to growl when Shampoo put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Ryouga took a few deep breaths to calm down. After Cologne stopped her cackaling she looked over to Ryouga again. "So Ryouga, what are you......"  
  
Before Cologne could finish asking her questions Mousse came bursting out the kitchen. He ran towards the door, grabbed Ryouga and started to hug him. "Oh Shampoo, have you finally realized how much I love. If only......" Mousse stopped in the middle of his sentence and started to feel on Ryouga's chest. "My Shampoo, have you lost your chest and gained muscles?" asked Mousse still feeling on his chest.  
  
Shampoo and Ryouga both hit Mousse at the same time. "I'M NOT SHAMPOO YOU BLIND BAT!!!" Yelled Ryouga.  
  
"What?!?" Mousse fixed his glasses and stared at Ryouga long and hard. Then he came to one conclusion. "SAOTOME, HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME TO THINK THAT YOU ARE SHAMPOO?!?" Yelled Mousse.  
  
Ryouga started to growl again. "I'M NOT SAOTOME YOU IDIOT!!! IT'S ME, RYOUGA!!!" Yelled Ryouga with his aura ablaze again.  
  
Mousse stood shocked for a moment. "Ry...Ryouga???" asked Mousse.  
  
"Yes." Said Ryouga trying to calm himself down.  
  
Mousse thought about this for awhile. Then came up with another wild accusation. "RYOUGA HIBIKI, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL AWAY MY FAIR SHAMPOO ONCE AGAIN!!! YOU WILL P...."  
  
Shampoo had enough of Mousse accusing every boy she knew of trying to still her away from 'him'. Shampoo sighed and turned back to face Ryouga. "So do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, I'll have some beef Ramen." Said Ryouga with a smile on his face.  
  
Shampoo sat him down at a nearby table and came right back out with his food. Shampoo sat across from him while he ate. "So, why were you at the Tendou's?" asked Shampoo.  
  
Ryouga almost choked on his food. He didn't want to tell her the part about sleeping with Akane while he was P-chan. "Umm....well I was getting my revenge I told you about on Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Why do you want revenge on my Airen?" said Shampoo worried.  
  
"Well....." Ryouga had to think about what Shampoo just said. "Did you just say Ranma Saotome is your Airen?" asked Ryouga cautiously.  
  
"Yes, thats why I'm here in Japan. And thats why I was over the Tendou's." said Shampoo.  
  
Ryouga let this soak in. "WHAT?!?" He yelled so loud that Shampoo winced.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Tendou home Ranma was sitting on top of the roof. He thought he heard someone yell but he just ignored it and went back to thinking. 'I can't believe it. They BOTH forgot me. Ryouga never forgets things, especially if its a fight with me or if its directions. And Shampoo is always trying to get my attention so how could she forget me. What if she loves Ryouga? No, thats not possible. She's in love with me. Unless.....she really DOESN'T love me. Feh, why should I care. Good riddens to the both of them........But of course I am better than Ryouga in everyway. Like in looks and martial arts so why would she love him instead of me. ARGHH!!! Just forget it, I'm getting too much of a head-ache. But if Shampoo does love Ryouga then that makes me the loser and him the winner. NO NO NO!!! This is not a competition. DAMMIT!!! These things always happen to me.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After Shampoo calmed him down she explained to him her story. Ryouga then explained to her why he was getting revenge on Ranma and how he found him at Jusenkyo but got pushed into a spring himself. The spring of drowned pig. The one thing that Shampoo had forgot in her story was her getting punished for not killing Ranma-chan. So when Ryouga brought that up she started to tell him about her curse. After she told him that story of how she now turns into a cat.....well he didn't take it so well.  
  
"WHAT!?! I'LL KILL HIM!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT!!! I'LL KILL RANMA SAOTOME FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU AND ME!!!" Yelled Ryouga who was now starting to scare away the customers.  
  
Shampoo put her hand on his shoulder again to calm him down. For some reason that always worked. He looked at her curiously. She gave him a small smile. "Ryouga, I love him."  
  
Ryouga almost passed out. It just seemed like his whole world came crashing down for some reason. How could his worst enemy be his best friends love. Ryouga just sat down with a blank stare. Shampoo started to get worried. "Ryouga, are you ok?" She said shaking him worried.  
  
"How could you love somebody who caused you all that trouble?" Said Ryouga looking up at her.  
  
She was sort of suprised by the way he was acting. She at least thought he would be a little happy, but of course this was his worst enemy. "I don't know. After awhile I forgot about that. I mean at first it wasn't love, it was just the law. But now I guess I've fallen for him." she said giving him a small smile.  
  
"Didn't you say I could stay here for awhile?" asked Ryouga. Shampoo just nodded. "Can I get my room now, I think I need some rest?"  
  
Shampoo just nodded and showed him to his guest room. She noticed that he seemed sort of distant but she just thought he needed some rest. "Ok, I guess I'll see you tommorow."  
  
"Yea ok." said Ryouga who still looked distant. Ryouga collasped on to his bed once Shampoo had closed the door. Ryouga had a lot of things to think about. 'Why the hell does Ranma get all the good girls?'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sorry I ended the chapter so soon. I haven't been feeling well. I'll try to update this one more often though. Also sorry that I haven't updated in a while too. So for the next chapters I'll try to make them longer. Sorry. Cya :( 


	3. Denying Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, but Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I've been really busy. I hope you all understand if it takes me a long time to update because everything has been really hard especially school. But I'll try to make it up and update more often :^)  
  
Chapter 3- Denying Feelings  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~ *MADARIN*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo groggily walked to her bathroom. Her bathroom was small and only had a shower, but as long as it got her washed up it was ok with. Anyways, that night she barely got any sleep. She wasn't sure why but the way Ryouga acted was on her mind all night. "*sigh* Why has he been on my mind all night?" Shampoo asked herself as she removed her towel and wrapped her hair up.  
  
'Yea, I can finally admit to myself that I DID have feelings for him, but now I'm in love with Ranma. I can't have those kind of feelings for Ryouga. When he left it took me a long time to get over him. If only.....if only I told him how I felt in the first place maybe he would've stayed. But thats the past and this is the present. And now I'm in love with Ranma. Even though he might not return my feelings its only because of that Violent Kitchen Destroyer and that dumb Spatula Girl that just got here. With them out the way Ranma and I would be happily married. But now.....ARGHHH....These feelings for Ryouga are returning. But the way he reacted when I told him Ranma was my Airen, he didn't show any feelings at all. I know Ranma is his enemy but when it came to me he always supported me, no matter what. But when I told him he didn't even congratulate me or even give a fake smile. But I guess as time passes people change. *sigh* If only......'  
  
Shampoo's thoughts and shower were cut off when she immediately turned her attention to the person who entered the bathroom. And of course it was Ryouga looking at Shampoo wide-eyed with a huge blush on his face that made him look like he would blow any second now. "Ummm....umm....I...I'm...s..ss....sorry. I.. um....well...got ....got.... lo...lost...a..and......" Ryouga just couldn't take it anymore even though he stopped looking at Shampoo and averted his eyes to the floor, he couldn't get the image of her body out of his head and ended up passing out from a massive nose bleed.  
  
Shampoo couldn't help but blush either. She took her towel and wrapped it around herself and walked up to where Ryouga passed out at. She shook her head and smiled at him. "Or maybe some people never change."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga had a splitting headache. Ryouga started to recall what made him have this headache. The only thing that popped up was a very naked Shampoo. Ryouga blushed horribly. 'Well its not at all a bad image.' Ryouga thought with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Ryouga, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Ryouga's eyes immediately snapped open to see a confused and worried Shampoo looking at him. 'OH NO!!! SHE KNOWS WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT!!! I'M DEAD!!!' Thought a very panicked Ryouga.  
  
"Ryouga, are you ok?" Asked Shampoo now looking worried.  
  
"Umm....YES....YES I AM!!!" Yelled Ryouga with his voice cracking.  
  
Shampoo just smiled and nodded her head. "Sure you are. Anyways I'm about to go downstairs and start serving. Great-Grandmother wanted to know were you just going to free-load off of us or were you going to help out."  
  
"Well I wasn't really planning to stay." Said Ryouga.  
  
Shampoo grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him fiercely. "WHAT?!? WHY AREN'T YOU STAYING?!?" Yelled Shampoo.  
  
"Well....I get lost easily and I don't know how I could repay you." said Ryouga nervously.  
  
"I'll watch you so you won't get lost and like Great-Grandmother suggested you could just work here. Just please stay Ryouga. Please." said Shampoo with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ryouga try to look away but it was too hard. "OK, OK I'LL STAY!!! Just stop with the puppy dog eyes."  
  
Shampoo gave him a bright smile and instead of giving her usual glomp she gave him a small hug. "Thank you Ryouga. I really need a friend to talk to. Anyways I'll be back in awhile. I have to go tell Great-Grandmother the good news." Shampoo said bubbly before she left the room. But not before she ran back in to tell him something she forgot. "AND DON'T MOVE!!! Ok Bye."  
  
Ryouga just looked at the door thinking that she might pop up some more but after a few minutes she didn't. 'Well I guess I am staying. *SIGH* Now I get to be with my precious Akane more. But now....I guess I'm sort of unsure about my feelings. Is it because of Shampoo? No it can't be, she only see's me as a friend and I only see her as a friend. Right? But if she only see's me as a friend why did she kiss me when I left the village? But that was two years ago and now she loves Ranma. RANMA!!! THAT PERVERTED FIEND!!! HOW CAN SHAMPOO LOVE HIM!!! Shampoo can do much better than that. I know Shampoo has better taste than that. Its all because of that DAMN amazon law.'" I SHOULD BE HER AIREN!!!" Yelled Ryouga out loud. He stopped to look around to make sure no one heard him. 'DAMMIT!! I didn't mean to say that out loud. Why did I say that? Why did I think that? OH NO!!! I'M STARTING TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR SHAMPOO AGAIN!!!'  
  
"WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI!?! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY......" Ryouga was cut off when he heard someone open the door. He looked up to see Shampoo looking at him worried. He just smiled sheepishly at her. "Umm.....hi."  
  
"Ryouga are you ok? We heard you yelling from downstairs. " said Shampoo even more worried.  
  
"Umm.....did you hear what I said?" asked Ryouga blushing a bit.  
  
"No. Why?" asked Shampoo curiously.  
  
"Ohh just wondering. Can I come downstairs with you now?" asked Ryouga trying to change the subject as he grabbed a clean shirt to change into.  
  
"Sure, lets go." said Shampoo looking at Ryouga suspiciously.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to find out why Ryouga and Shampoo were acting all friendly and most importantly why they were ignoring him. No one just forgot about Ranma Saotome like that and he was going to make sure of that. Too bad the way he got there was being booted from Akane. He really shouldn't have told her he was going to the Nekohatten to see Shampoo.  
  
Ranma landed right in front of the Nekohatten. "Stupid Uncute Tomboy." Ranma mumbled as he got up and brushed himself off. As Ranma walked in he was greeted to well.....a not so pretty sight.  
  
"Hello Son-in-Law, have you come to see your future wife?" asked Cologne with a toothy grin.  
  
Ranma simply just glared at her, "NO!!! And stop calling me Son-in-Law because I'm not. All I'm here to do is eat." said Ranma seating himself at a table.  
  
"Fine, you can wait here for Shampoo to serve you once she comes down." said Cologne hopping away.  
  
Ranma glared at Cologne as she hopped away. Ranma turned his attention away from Cologne when he saw Shampoo and Ryouga walking down the stairs together. And as they were walking down the stairs it looked like Ryouga was now just putting his shirt on which made Ranma even more suspicious.  
  
As Shampoo and Ryouga walked down the stairs Shampoo was the first to notice Ranma. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a big Amazon Glomp. "Airen, have you finally come to your senses and know that you love me?" asked Shampoo giving him a bright smile.  
  
Ryouga scowled at Ranma. But Ranma didn't notice because he was paying more attention to the Amazon attached to him. "Ummm.....no, I just just came to eat. Yep thats it." Said Ranma trying to pry off the Amazon with out telling her the real reason he came here was about him being jealous of her and Ryouga.  
  
That was it. Ryouga was sick of Ranma getting all the good girls and treating them like dirt. "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO...." Ryouga noticed that Shampoo was now looking towards him giving him pleading eyes. Shampoo didn't even have to speak to tell him what she didn't want him to do. So Ryouga just sighed and sat down at a nearby seat not looking at the couple.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma had finally gotten the Amazon off and was now on his third bowl of ramen. Ryouga was now sitting with Ranma and Shampoo at a table next to a window. Shampoo had insisted that he should come and join her and Ranma. "So....how do you two know each other?" asked Ranma finishing his third bowl of ramen.  
  
"Its none of your buisness." growled Ryouga.  
  
Shampoo gave Ryouga an evil glare and Ryouga just shrugged innocently. She then turned back to Ranma and smiled sweetly. "Ryouga's my best friend. When Ryouga and I were 12 he came to our village and stayed with us for two years."  
  
"Oh......so were you and Ryouga, ya know, ever a...couple?" asked Ranma scratching his cheek.  
  
Shampoo blushed a bit and was about to answer but was cut off by a furious Ryouga, "NO!!! EVERYONE'S NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU!!!" Yelled Ryouga.  
  
Shampoo looked at Ryouga stunned and was about to speak up again but this time she got interupted by Ranma, "I'M NOT A PREVERT, PIG-BOY!!!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU...YOU PERVERTED ANIMAL!!!" Yelled Ryouga.  
  
"Wow, nice come back P-chan. Are you calling me names because you like Akane and she's my fiance?" asked Ranma smirking at him.  
  
"YOU LIKE AKANE?!?" Asked Shampoo shocked.  
  
"Well.....its just a small crush." Said Ryouga sheepishly.  
  
"Feh, please. More like obessed. You sleep with her in your pig form and who knows what you see when your in her room when she's changing. And you call me a pervert." Said Ranma.  
  
Ryouga looked towards Shampoo and he did not like what he saw. Shampoo looked completely hurt and disgusted. But before he could explain anything to her she had already ran back upstairs leaving Ranma and Ryouga looking worried. And leaving Ryouga feeling completely ashamed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hey, I know this doesn't make up for me not updating as much but like I told you I've been busy. Oh and I know Shampoo's bathroom is probably bigger but just keeping it short and sweet (I'm Lazy), and I know Ukyou probably came later so sorry if I got that wrong. But I hope you all still enjoyed. R&R, Thanks. 


	4. Ryouga and Shampoo's Jealousy

Disclaimer: *sigh* You all should know I don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Chapter 4-Ryouga & Shampoo's Jealousy  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~ *MADARIN*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga looked at the door in his room from his bed, lost in thought. After the incident from this afternoon Ranma had immediately ran off thinking that Ryouga was going to crack any second. Then to make matters worse while Ryouga was still sitting there in shock Mousse came in and started throwing chains and knifes at him because he accused him of trying to steal away Shampoo....again. But luckily Ryouga saw it coming at the last second and dodged it barely. So then Ryouga had to kick his butt and send him flying. He thought that kicking Mousse's butt would make him feel better, but it didn't. So then he tried to go upstairs to talk to Shampoo but got lost and somehow ended up in the broom closet. But luckily Cologne found him and took him to Shampoo's room. But when he tried to talk to Shampoo she only yelled at him and told him to 'GO AWAY!!!'. Which made him feel even more guilty. So he just thought it would be better just to give her room and leave her alone for now. So he called Cologne back up to help him lead him to his room, which was right across from Shampoo's room. Once he got in there he ploped down on his bed and began to get lost in thought. Which brings us to now.  
  
'Dammit, why did Shampoo have to act like that? I mean, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Well, maybe it is. *Sigh* I just don't know anymore. But why did Shampoo look so hurt? It wasn't like we're dating or like she likes me like that. She made it perfectly clear that she.........loves.......Ranma. BUT DAMMIT WHY HIM?!? Anybody else would've been better, even Mousse. But RANMA?!? Shampoo's too good for him. And Akane's too good for him. He deserves to be alone for all the tragedy's he's caused. I mean its not like I'm jealous of him or anything. Right?'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo layed in her bed looking up at the ceiling. 'DAMN THAT RYOUGA!!! Why didn't he just tell me he had a crush on.....Akane. Even though it probably wouldn't even matter. But....UGH!!! AKANE!!! Really thats just....wrong. And sleeping with her, even if its in his cursed form. She already has enough boys that like her, even though I don't see why they even like her. I bet that Pervert Girl already knows about Ryouga's curse. I mean no ones that stupid. Wait......I'm talking about Akane. But Ryouga liking Akane.....she doesn't even seem like his type. But of course I don't even know your type Ryouga. You always get so nervous and shy around girls. Awww...but he looks so cute when he gets like that.' Shampoo did a little girlish giggle and then realized what she was thinking about.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!? DAMN YOU RYOUGA!!! Jeez, he's only been back in my life for a little more than a day and these feelings are already coming back. I can't have feelings for Ryouga and Ranma, It'll just get too confusing. Yea, I've already admitted I use to like Ryouga, but should I just ignore him until I sort out my feelings? *Sigh* No, I can't do that because I'm already feeling guilty about ignoring him and telling him to go away. So what am I going to do?'  
  
Shampoo continued to stare at the ceiling, as she paused from her thinking. Then only one thing was clear in Shampoo's mind. 'BUT AKANE?!? IS RYOUGA AS BLIND AS MOUSSE?!? I'm so much better than her in every way. AND RYOUGA LIKES HER?!? IF HE LIKES HER, THEN HE SHOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!!'  
  
Shampoo's eyes went wide as she looked at the ceiling.'Oh.....my.....Kami. I'm jealous. I'm jealous of.......Akane. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!? I'm jealous of a Perverted, Violent, Uncute Tomboy, Kitchen Destroyer. AND ITS ALL RYOUGA'S FAULT!!!'  
  
"Thats it, I have to get this all cleared up." Shampoo said as she began to walk towards Ryouga's room.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga was still on his bed contemplating about his problems. 'Ok, so if I'm jealous then that means I like Shampoo. But then I like Akane too. But then they're all engaged to Ranma. And Ranma deserves none of them.... SO THATS GETTING EVERYBODY NO WHERE!!!'  
  
Ryouga's thoughts were then cut off by a knock on the door. "Umm...who is it?" asked Ryouga.  
  
"Shampoo."  
  
"Ohh......come in." Ryouga said hesitantly.  
  
Shampoo walked in hesitantly, "Uhhh, hey." Shampoo said nervously.  
  
"Hey." Said Ryouga also nervous.  
  
Shampoo sat on the bed next to Ryouga. They both made sure that they didn't make eye contact with each other. It was silent for a few minutes until Shampoo spoke up, "Umm... Ryouga, I wanted to apologize for earlier."  
  
Ryouga looked up at Shampoo shocked as Shampoo finished, "I guess I sort of...... overreacted. But you really should of told me. I was mad at you because I felt that you couldn't trust me as a friend."  
  
'And I'm mad that you would like someone like Akane...UGH!!!' Shampoo thought as she continued. "So why didn't you tell me Ryouga?"  
  
"Umm...well I didn't want you to think I was a pervert or anything." Ryouga said nervously.  
  
"Well, its too late for that. But I know you're not a pervert. You're too shy to be a pervert." Shampoo said giving him a small smile.  
  
"Yea, well I guess I am." Ryouga said laughing a bit.  
  
"Ohhh, so is that why you were over the Tendou's?" Shampoo asked curiously.  
  
"Ummm, yea I guess so." Ryouga said rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
  
"I don't want you EVER to go back over there." Shampoo said in a stern voice.  
  
Ryouga looked at Shampoo wide-eyed, while Shampoo started laughing nervously. "HAHAHA!!! I was just kidding." Shampoo said nervously while the little voice in the back of her head was nagging her, 'NO, I'M NOT KIDDING!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OVER THAT BITCHES HOUSE EVER AGAIN!!! IN FACT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER EVER!!!!'  
  
"Oh, hehe." said Ryouga starting to laugh along with Shampoo.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Ryouga and Shampoo turned around to see Cologne standing at the door. "Oh, no. Your not interrupting anything Great-Grandmother."  
  
"Ok, well I have a favor for you to do Shampoo." Said Cologne  
  
"Yea, what is it Great-Grandmother?"  
  
"I need you to go pick up some things from the market. Ryouga can come with you if he likes."  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Ryouga said with a smile.  
  
"The list is on the table by the register." Said Cologne.  
  
"Alright, lets go Ryouga." Shampoo said with a smile on her face.  
  
Cologne watched as they both left with grins on their faces. "Something must be going on."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. 'Dammit there's too much drama, and too much homework. And that just doesn't mix.' Ranma then sniffed the air and immediately cheered up. "Hey Kasumi, when will dinner be ready?" asked Ranma as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Once Akane comes back from the market." Kasumi said smiling happily to Ranma.  
  
"Oh, so thats why its been so quiet around here." Said Ranma.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga and Shampoo were coming back from the market and they were talking about Ranma. "Ryouga, Ranma is not that bad." Said Shampoo.  
  
"Yes, he is. You just don't see him the way that I do. Even though you should after all he's done to you. I just think you're too good for him."  
  
"Awww, I'm flattered Ryouga." Said Shampoo smiling at him.  
  
"Ummmm.....you...your welcome." Ryouga said blushing.  
  
"But of course I think you meant to say me and Akane." Shampoo said giving him an evil smirk.  
  
"Dammit, Shampoo are you ever gonna to let me forget that?"  
  
"Nope, I'm going to keep on reminding you until...." The rest was cut off when Shampoo tripped on a crack in the road.  
  
But luckily Ryouga caught her before she fell. "Shampoo, are you ok?" Ryouga asked. Shampoo just nodded as she gazed into his eyes. And then Ryouga gazed into her eyes. And then they gazed and gazed as their heads began to move forward and their lips began to get closer and closer until..........  
  
A truck came by and splashed them both with water. Shampoo-neko managed to wiggle out her clothes and went to the alley they were next to and shook off some of the water. 'Dammit water is ruining my life.' Shampoo-neko then noticed that there was no pig next to her. 'OH NO!!! I LOST RYOUGA!!!' Shampoo then heard a familiar voice coming from the street.  
  
"P-CHAN!!! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I thought Ranma did something to you." Said Akane hugging P-Chan.  
  
As for P-Chan he was trying to squirm out but her hold was too tight. 'Ohh no, why did this have to happen now? And where's Shampoo?' Ryouga then spotted a Shampoo-neko glaring at him evilly from an alley. 'Shampoo's gonna kill me.' P-Chan thought as he gave up from trying to escape.  
  
Shampoo glared at P-Chan and Akane as they left. 'I'm going to make Pork Chow Mein out of Ryouga when he comes back.' Shampoo said in a hiss as she walked back to the Nekohatten.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hey, Sorry for the slow updates. Oh, and to the people who like Akane and read this fanfic, sorry for the bashing (I guess), but I was telling it from Shampoos P.O.V. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed it, R&R. THANKS!! 


	5. Ryouga's Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma 1/2, Rumiko Takahashi still owns it and always will.  
  
Chapter 5-Ryouga's Secret Revealed  
  
'THOUGHTS' ~SOUNDS~ *MADARIN*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Akane walked in the Tendou home with a smile on her face. "Hey Kasumi, I'm home. Guess who I found on my way home?" Akane said as she walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, looks like you found P-Chan." Kasumi smiling brightly.  
  
"Yep, I found him right by this alley. Something must of happened to him because he keeps on trying to squirm out of my hands. Do you think he doesn't recognize me?" Akane said looking at the squirming pig in her hands.  
  
"Oh, he's probably just hungry."  
  
"Yea, your probably right Kasumi."  
  
"Can you go tell everyone else dinners ready?" Asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yea, ok. Come on P-chan, lets go get everybody." Akane said to P-chan.  
  
"BWEEEEEEEEE!!!" Yelled P-Chan as he tried to squirm away.  
  
"Calm down P-Chan, we can start eating dinner once we get everyone." Akane said trying to calm down P-Chan by petting him.  
  
"Bweeeee." P-chan squealed giving up. 'Dammit, this doesn't feel right. I need to go back to the Nekohatten. Even though its too late. Shampoo's going to kill me when I get back. And how am I gonna face her after I just tried to........kiss her.'  
  
By now Akane had made it out to the koi pond to get Mr.Saotome and Ranma. They were practicing and Ranma had just fell into the pond and Genma was already in his panda form. "Dinners ready." Yelled Akane.  
  
"I'm eating, as long as you didn't cook it." Ranma-Chan said picking herself out of the pond, while Genma ran inside.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Akane said irritated.  
  
"It means that you can't cook and I would rather eat garbage."  
  
"RANMA YOU STUPID-" Akane stopped mid-way when P-Chan jumped out of her arms and charged at Ranma. P-Chan jumped up and charged at Ranma's head. Ranma wasn't effected at all but when P-Chan landed he wobbled for a few seconds and then fell over unconcious.  
  
Akane immediately ran over to P-Chan's side."RANMA WHAT DID YOU DO TO P- CHAN!!" Yelled Akane.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN YOU STUPID TOMBOY!! DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE YOUR STUPID PIG TRY TO ATTACK ME?!?" Yelled Ranma-Chan.  
  
"P-Chan wasn't trying to attack you, he was just playing around. But then you had to go on and hit him with your hard head." Akane said caressing P- Chan.  
  
"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOME-" Ranma-Chan was cut off when Kasumi interupted.  
  
"Ranma, here's some hot water for you." Said Kasumi.  
  
"I'll take that Kasumi, thanks." Akane said running up to Kasumi before Ranma-Chan could.  
  
"HEY!!! GIVE THAT BACK YOU STUPID UNCUTE TOMBOY!!" Ranma-Chan yelled as he tried to snatch away the kettle.  
  
"NO WAY YOU BAKA!! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME AND P-CHAN!!!" Yelled Akane trying to keep it away.  
  
"LIKE HELL I AM!!" Yelled Ranma-Chan as she yanked on the kettle.  
  
Akane and Ranma-Chan both had a part of the kettle and they were both yanking on it. Akane was losing her grip because she had P-Chan in one had and yanking on the kettle with the other. But at the same time they both lost grip and the kettle went flying in the air. When the kettle finally landed EVERYONE had got cover with hot water.  
  
"Look at what you've done now you-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Akane screamed as she saw a naked Ryouga laying by her feet looking horrified.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo-Neko had finally made it back to the Nekohatten. Cologne spotted the cat and immediately got some hot water and clothes and took Shampoo into the back. Once Shampoo had changed back and had her clothes on she started to walk away until Cologne hopped in front of her. "So Great- Granddaughter, you lost Ryouga?"  
  
"No, he just got side tracked." Shampoo said irritatedly.  
  
"Hmmmm, so he got side tracked with that Tendou girl?" Cologne said with a toothy grin.  
  
"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Snapped Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo quickly covered her hand over her mouth. "Sorry." Shampoo managed to get out.  
  
Cologne raised am eyebrow and turned to hop away but stopped at the doorway, "Shampoo if your that bothered with Ryouga being over at the Tendou's home, maybe you should go retreive him." Cologne then hopped back into the front.  
  
Shampoo stood there thinking about what Cologne said. 'Maybe I should go get him. But that would make me look like I like him. But then I guess I sort of do. *Sigh* Why does life have to be so complicated.'  
  
Shampoo was about to leave to go get Ryouga when she felt a slight aura behind her. "SHAMPOO MY-OUCH" Mousse then slid to the ground unconcious.  
  
Shampoo didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. All she did was throw her weapon behind her as Mousse was about to glomp onto Shampoo. She then turned to get her weapon and walked off. "Stupid Mousse." Shampoo mumbled as she left.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga looked horrified towards Akane. He then noticed that he was naked and then looked towards the wide-eyed Ranma. He quickly ran towards Ranma and stole the pants right off of him. This snapped Ranma out of his state of shock. "HEY YOU PERVERT THOSE ARE MY PANTS!!!" Yelled Ranma.  
  
Ryouga didn't even pay attention to Ranma as he put on his pants. Ryouga then turned his attention back to Akane who was now just realizing what happened. He also noticed Genma and the rest of the Tendou's watching and shaking their heads sorrowfully. Ryouga then started to panic. "A-A- Akane....i-i-i-ts...no-not what y-you thi-think." Ryouga finally got out.  
  
Akane finally got up and looked scary as hell. Ryouga couldn't even see her eyes because they were covered by her bangs. But when he felt her aura start to flare he got chills up and down his spine. "Its not what I think, huh? So your not P-Chan, Ryouga?" Akane asked sternly.  
  
"Ummm.....well....I-I gu-guess I-I-I-I am." Ryouga said backing away nervously.  
  
"You should've lied." Mumbled Ranma.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds and then Akane blew. "YOU PERVERT!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!?! YOU GO ON AND VIOLATE ME!?! YOU'VE SEEN ME UNDRESS AND I'VE SLEPT WITH YOU IN MY BED!?! I'VE TOLD YOU SOME OF MY MOST DEEPEST SECRETS AND THOUGHTS!!! AND NOW IT TURNS OUT YOU WEREN'T EVEN A PIG!!! NO, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE A PIG!!! A PEVERTED LITTLE PIG!!!" Akane yelled fuming mad with fire in her eyes.  
  
Ryouga flinched as Akane called him names. "I-I was gonna t-tell you." Ryouga barely got out.  
  
"WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME?!? WHEN YOU HAD YOUR WAY WITH ME!?!" Yelled Akane.  
  
"NO!! I-I would never do that t-to you. Um...A-Akane please pu-put down that..um...hammer." Ryouga said backing away.  
  
"RYOUGA NO BAKA!!!" Akane said preparing to hit Ryouga the hardest she ever hit anyone before. She swung her hammer down and it was about to hit until someone stopped it.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo was on top of the roof watching as Akane yelled at Ryouga. 'Looks like Akane finally found out.' Shampoo then noticed Akane get out her hammer and about to swing it at Ryouga. 'Like hell I'm just going to let her hit him like this.' Shampoo then jumped off the roof to the Tendou's backyard.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ryouga looked up. He thought he should've been in pain right about now or sent flying. But he felt nothing. "Don't you dare touch him." Said a voice that he recognized sternly.  
  
Ryouga looked up to see Shampoo blocking Akanes shot with her bonbori's. "MOVE OUT THE WAY YOU BIMBO!!! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!" Screamed Akane.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. Your going to have to get by me first." Shampoo said calmly.  
  
Akane backed up and got into a fighting stance. "FINE! I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE YOU OUT TOO!!" Yelled Akane.  
  
Shampoo then got into her fighting stance. It didn't take Akane long to start charging at Shampoo and swinging her mallet wildly at her. Shampoo noticed that Akane was blinded by anger and couldn't even concentrate on the fight completely. Shampoo then saw an easy opening in her stomach and gave Akane a side-kick. Akane fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
Shampoo then walked over to Ryouga and held her hand out to him. "Come on Ryouga, lets go." Said Shampoo.  
  
Ryouga looked at Shampoo curiously and then took her hand. As they walked away Akane looked up with a tear stained face and started to yell. "DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE YOU BAKA AND BIMBO!!! IF YOU DO I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!" Akane then turned fiercely around to face her family. All of her family sweat-dropped as they turned to act like they were doing something other than watching the fight. Akane then spotted Ranma inside eating all the food not even caring what was happening around him. That made Akane even more furious, "RANMA YOU BAKA, DID YOU KNOW ABOUT RYOUGA'S CURSE!?!"  
  
That was the last thing Ryouga and Shampoo heard as they walked away. They walked in silence for a few blocks until Ryouga spoke up. "I deserved that you know." Mumbled Ryouga.  
  
Shampoo looked over towards Ryouga curiously. "No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did, I violated her and her privacy." Ryouga said sadly.  
  
Shampoo looked at Ryouga and felt sorry for him. She then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ryouga looked at her and saw that she had a small smile on her face. He felt himself cheer up a bit as he saw her smile. "Ryouga, its too late to blame yourself for what happened. Its all in the past now." Said Shampoo.  
  
Ryouga and Shampoo then noticed that they were now right in front of the Nekohatten. As they entered they saw a red dot go flying past yelling "STUPID UNCUTE TOMBOY!"  
  
Shampoo shook her head feeling sorry for Ranma while Ryouga felt a smirk creep up on his face. As they entered Shampoo lead Ryouga upstairs. Cologne saw this and smirked at the two as they made it up stairs. 'Maybe Ranma won't be my son-in-law for long. I know I certainly wouldn't feel upset if Ryouga would become my future son-in-law. He might not be as good as Ranma, but he is one of the best. And as long as he makes Shampoo happy he's ok with me.'  
  
Shampoo took Ryouga to his room and was about to leave when Ryouga grabbed her arm. Shampoo turned around shocked as she looked at Ryouga. "Ummm.....I- I just wanted to thank you. For what happened back there." Ryouga said nervously.  
  
Shampoo smiled at Ryouga, "Your welcome. And just forget about what happened today, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ryouga said giving a small smile. But as he turned to leave this time Shampoo grabbed his arm. "Huh?" Asked Ryouga.  
  
Shampoo just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Ryouga." She said as she went to her room.  
  
Ryouga just stood there for awhile and turned to go into his room. As Ryouga closed the door he sat down on his bed and felt the spot where Shampoo kissed him. 'I'll try to forget about today. But its gonna be hard to forget about you, Shampoo.'  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
YAY!!! I'm done with another chapter. I'm almost done with this fanfic. And after I'm done with this fanfic I only have 2 to go. And then I have another idea, but I won't do that until I have all of my fanfics done. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. R&R 


End file.
